reignfandomcom-20200213-history
King Henry
King Henry II ''is the king of France and rules over his country with his wife Catherine, their five children, his mistress Diane de Poitiers, and their illegitimate son. Must See Episodes * Pilot * Chosen * Toy Soldiers * Slaughter Of Innocence Personality King Henry II of France is a determined, ruthless, and tricky man. He is always out for what's best for France, however sometimes fail to see the larger picture at times. He once tried to teach his son that as future King he needs to be willing to make lots of deals. Then be willing to break them in favour of something better. Early Life Prince Henry was born in Paris, France, and when he was 14 years old married Catherine de' Medici in an arranged marriage between their two countries. However, Henry was already, and continued to see an older woman named, Diane de Poitiers, who he made his official mistress after he was married. Less than 10 years later, Diane gave birth to the kings first child, an illegitimate son named Sebastian. The next year his wife Catherine gave birth to their first child, the future Dauphin of France, Prince Francis, 3rd in line to the throne. Followed by a daughter named Elizabeth the next year. Two years later, Henry's father died, and he became the new King of France, making Prince Francis the next-in-line. A couple years after that, Catherine & Henry had two more sons, Prince Charles and Prince Henry. However him and Catherine were no longer as close as they had been in earlier years of their marriage. They were now more prone to bicker to each other in-front of servants and their children, over most things. Season 1 * 'Pilot' Francis walked in, greeting his sister Elisabeth who has her ladies-in waiting all moving around her, making sure her dress is perfect for her wedding later that evening. Francis briefly looks at Natalia Tianná as he makes it the rest of the way to his bickering parents. The subject of his marriage to Mary Queen of Scots is brought up. Francis protests saying she "She had skinny legs, a missing front tooth, and opinions" last he remembered when they were children. Henry scoffs at him to grow up and makes a snide remark at his wife. Henry reminds them they want Mary at court as an alliance. Henry soon after leaves the room once his clothing is finished being adjusted by the Royal tailor. Leaving both his son and wife unhappy with him. Trumpets sounds at the entire Fresh Court begins to arrive to greet the Scottish Queen who will be arriving soon. King Henry arrives with Diane de Poitiers. A carriage arrived and four young woman get out. Lady Kenna, Lady Lola, Lady Aylee and Greer Kimross all Scotish born and now ladies-in-waiting for their soon-to-be arriving Queen. Before Mary can greet the Royals she is stopped by Francis who cuts across the grass to meet her where she stands. They exchange hellos, and Francis and Mary walk arm-in-arm down the line of castle members towards the King and Queen of France for a proper introduction. That evening at Elizabeth and Philip's Wedding everyone is celebrating with a grand party as Elisabeth and Philip have their first dance. Not long after All five of the Scottish woman spontaneously decide to take off their shows and dance. They all dance in a circle as feathers drop from the ceiling. Henry watches Kenna dancing in the middle of the floor intently. Much to Diane's annoyance. Later that night the ''bedding ceremony is about to take place. Elizabeth and Philip taken away to their chambers. Soon after Henry finds Kenna, and she thinks she is alone, but in interrupted by a warm hand around her, and is surprised and embarrassed when she realized it's the Henry. He request to be close to her to wish she obliges as he brings his hand under her dress as they make out. Mary seeks an audience in front of the king and Queen of France after a young man attempted to rape her the night before. Requesting to speak to Colin MacPhail herself. They both encourage her it's a bad idea, and Catherine tells her not to give mercy as the man tried to rape her. Mary demands to see her subject, but king henry tells her it's too late. As he had already been exacted for his crimes at dawn. * Consummation Henry was very annoyed he had to deal with his wife once again about her funeral arrangements. It was turning out to be a very expensive thing for him indeed. It was costing him gold and silver, musicians, and a lot of money on food. Before they could finish their conversation the sound trumpets arise, pronouncing of loyal guest. To his surprise the Scottish queen's mother, Marie de Guise had just arrived. Hour’s later after noon the messenger of ride with news of the English Queen. Not long after that Henry gathered everyone in the throne room. He informed them all that the English Queen was now dead. She had not named a successor, so he demanded Mary lay claim to Britain. He became too passionate about the subject, and demanded Mary Stuart choose a husband to marry that night. Mary then demanded he stop bullying her. Frustrated Henry retired to his chambers. His servant informed him Lady Kenna wish to see him. Not in the mood to deal with her he told his servant to send her away. Then he informed her that Lady Kenna wish for him to know she was naked under her robe. He then allowed her entrance. Kenna began seducing him, whilst requesting to know why he had not found her suitor. She promised she would continue to be his mistress even after she was married. All he had to do was introduce her to one suitor, onece a week until she found one she liked. She promised if he did that for her, she would do things for him. With that she took off her clothes, and they began to make it. Not long after that, much to Henry's happiness, the Scottish Queen had picked a husband. She had chosen Francis to wed. He arranged they be married that night, had a beautiful wedding, and not long after that the wedding banquet began. Before the consummation ceremony began, Henry went to grab his other son Sebastian. Wanting him to remember what was, and was not his. He then coldly found his son's hands behind his back. He then forced Sebastian to watch the Consummation ceremony between his brother and Mary. Notes * Diane de Poitiers and King Henry were together before he married Catherine.Inquisition., * King Henry has orchered the deaths; the Queen's HitmanFor King and Country., beheaded a guardInquisition., pushed two women out windows Dirty Laundry. Monsters., stagnated a prostitute Monsters., stabbed a man in court Slaughter Of Innocence., and inadvertently had two dozen soldiers blown up Slaughter Of Innocence.. * Henry has ordered the death of Sebastian twice. Consummation. Monsters. And Francis once. Monsters. * king Henry's death marks the 50th death of Season One. Death Count. Historical Notes * Both King Henry of England and King Henry of France were the 2nd born sons, however once their older brothers died at a young age they became the king of their respected countries. * Henry and his older brother were traded by their father as hostages to Spain in 1525 for 3 years, and was released when he was around 10. * Henry was only ever supposed to be a Duke and a Prince. However, after his brother's death, he became the Dauphin of France. * King Henry and the Duke of Guise were actually childhood friends. * Prince Henry II and Catherine de' Medici were married when they were both 14. * Henry and Catherine had 10 children together, 8 of whom made it to adulthood. * Henry had 3 illegitimate children from different mistresses, and none by Diane de Poitiers. References }} Category:Character Category:Male Category:Royal Category:French Category:King Category:Deceased